narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mangekyō Sharingan
}} The is a heightened form of Sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan through its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. However, unlike the Sharingan, it has a different appearance between the users, as a kaleidoscope never looks the same when looked through. Kakashi's version is significantly different than Itachi's, as Madara's looks completely different, and his brother's looks different also. Those who have the potential to obtain it must make a great sacrifice in order to obtain it – according to Itachi, they must kill their closest friend. Itachi, Madara, and his brother apparently do in fact do this to obtain the original version, but Kakashi has noted that everyone he cared about had died long before the start of the series, so how he developed his own variant is unknown. And apparently, the Mangekyo Sharingan can be transferred from person to person, as in the case with Sasuke. The major drawback of the Mangekyo Sharingan is that when it is first activated, it slowly begins to destroy the eyes until the user becomes completely blind. The only way to regain one's eyesight after losing it would be to steal the eyes of a sibling, combining the two Sharingan to create a new, more powerful, and immortal Mangekyo Sharingan which prevents blindness and might grant immortality. In the long history of the Uchiha clan, only a few have been able to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan-- Madara Uchiha being the first, and his brother being the second. At present, there are three people alive who can use the Mangekyo Sharingan: Kakashi, Madara, and Sasuke. The Mangekyo Sharingan appears to react in different ways for different ninja. Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan enabled him to use Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susano'o. Madara Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan appears to allow him to utilize a powerful space / time teleportation jutsu similar in principal to the Flying Thunder God Technique but without any requirements for use. Kakashi's own version of the Mangekyo Sharingan allows him to use a space / time jutsu of his own in which he creates a localized dimensional warp, drawing everything in the immediate vicinity of the point into a singularity. It is so far unknown as to what Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan is capable of doing. Mangekyo Sharingan Variations Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha gained the Mangekyo Sharingan by killing his best friend, Shisui Uchiha. With the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi is able to use the three most powerful jutsu of the Uchiha clan. The first is Tsukuyomi, a powerful genjutsu. This jutsu comes out of and puts strain on the left eye. Upon making eye contact with an opponent, Itachi can use Tsukuyomi to transport them to an illusionary world where days amount to a mere moment in reality. Because Itachi is in total control of this world, he can torture an opponent in any way imaginable, leaving them crippled and in a state of mental collapse, though he hasn't gone further than 3 days. The second jutsu is Amaterasu. This jutsu puts strain on the right eye, and causes his eye to bleed. Described by Zetsu as the ultimate ninjutsu, it is shown to be capable of burning through almost anything by creating a jet-black flame said to be as hot as the sun and capable of burning for seven days and seven nights. The final and most powerful of these jutsu is the devastating Susano'o Jutsu. The jutsu summons a massive inhuman spiritual warrior, which then fights on behalf of Itachi. It is possible that Susano'o puts a strain on the heart, since Itachi began to cough up blood from using the jutsu. In the left hand, the warrior wields , a shield that's capable of reflecting all attacks, and in its right, the legendary Totsuka no Tsurugi (十拳剣, lit. "The Sword Ten Hands Long"?), also known as the Sakenagi Longsword (酒刈太刀, Sakenagi Tachi?, lit. "Sake Cutter Longsword"). The Totsuka no Tsurugi, commonly sheathed in a sake jar held by a third hand growing from Susanoo's right forearm, is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces in an eternal dream-like illusion, and is described as the perfect counter to Orochimaru's Kusanagi Sword. All of these jutsu, however, use massive amounts of chakra and also cause ever increasing damage to the user's eyesight, as the eyeball itself is engorged in blood and stressed enormously while being used; Itachi himself becomes exhausted if using them both consecutively and has to deactivate his Sharingan. Soon he claims that his ulterior motive is to steal Sasuke's eyes to awaken his own Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. During the fight with Itachi and Sasuke, Zetsu has revealed that the "Left Mangekyo" possesses the Tsukuyomi and the "Right Mangekyo" holds Amaterasu. In the anime it should be noted in the flashback of the Uchiha slaughter and when used on Kakashi, Tsukuyomi was in Itachi's right eye. Interestingly, each respective eye seems to bleed when the respective technique is used. It is unknown where Susano'o comes from, possibly the heart due to the fact that Itachi's heart was focused on at one point and soon he started coughing up blood (and as was stated earlier each respective organ seems to bleed when a "Mangekyo Jutsu" is used), or if Itachi even needs the Mangekyo Sharingan to make it work, although it is known that he needs to have at least awakened it to use it. Although in Itachi's final fight the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques seemed to cause the respective eyes to bleed, this was never before seen to happen when the techniques were used. This may in some way be caused by Itachi's apparent weakness during this battle, or possibly due to the strain of the fight. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake developed his own version of the Mangekyo Sharingan during the timeskip. Kakashi uses his to create a localized interdimensional space-time warp, allowing him to target any object and send it to another dimension. The attack requires considerable effort to aim precisely and appears to leave Kakashi's chakra significantly drained; he collapses after using the technique three times in a single day (compared to his other original move, Lightning Blade, which he can use four times a day). The appearance of the pupil and tomoe in Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan differ from that of Itachi's; Kakashi's looks more like a pinwheel. Before this was shown, it was thought that one had to kill their best friend to acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan. Given that Kakashi is unlikely to do this, due in part to his own admittance that everyone close to him is already dead, it is unknown how Kakashi got his Mangekyo Sharingan. The difference in both look and abilities of Kakashi's, Itachi's, and Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan suggests that each Mangekyo Sharingan's attributes differ from one user to another. Madara Uchiha Madara Uchiha was actually the first person to wield this dangerous weapon. When he was young, he and his younger brother were the first people to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. He eventually grew blind from it, and he killed his younger brother and took his eyes, though Madara claims the eyes were a sacrifice from his brother for the good of the clan. This unlocked the "Eternal" Mangekyo Sharingan. It is believed Madara used its power to control the power of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and sent it to attack Konoha, though he denies this. Regardless, the attack failed because of the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in appearance looks identical to Madara's first Mangekyo combined with his younger brother's Mangekyo. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan also seemingly grants the user immortality and, according to Itachi, a fourth and final eye technique, which was the reason that was said by Itachi Uchiha why he spared his younger brother Sasuke - in the hope of taking Sasuke's eyes to achieve the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan for himself. Due to his claim that he will use the Tailed Beasts to return his eyes to their former glory, his Sharingan eyes have most likely been damaged.Naruto Manga chapter 364, page 17 Sasuke Uchiha After Sasuke's battle with Itachi, he wakes up in a cave with Madara nearby. Madara removes his mask to reveal his Sharingan, which upon sight triggers the activation of Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan (in the form of Itachi's) and the Amaterasu, setting Madara ablaze. However Sasuke seems to have no control of this and quickly clamps his hands over his eyes. Madara then explains that Itachi properly transferred all of his eye techniques to Sasuke, to protect his little brother, as a fail safe. It should be noted that during the time Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan first emerged it was actually Itachi's dōjutsu transferred to him. This Mangekyo Sharingan still required someone close to him to die. Therefore, Itachi, knowing he had a terminal illness, pushed Sasuke to the limit in battle. This allowed Orochimaru to emerge so that Itachi could purge his influence from Sasuke. Then, by dying before his brother's eyes, he could become Sasuke's "sacrifice". Naruto manga chapter 401, page 15 . The first time Sasuke is shown with it is when he announces the formation of the new team "Hawk," to crush Konoha. Naruto manga chapter 402, page 17 . Sasuke has been shown to have his own Mangekyo Sharingan but the techniques of this Sharingan are unknown. References